Magical Affairs
by twinklenetspartaproductions
Summary: Ophelia, Ameila, and Helena are friends at Hogwarts despite their differences in houses and friends. Magical Affairs follows the lives of these three girls and their always eventful love life. These girls might just have an impact that changes fate.
1. Amelia, Ophelia, and Helena

Name:

Character Profiles

Name: Ophelia Perkins

House: Slytherin

Age: 14 years old

Blood Status:pureblood

Looks:short light brown hair (currently dyed purple), very light blue eyes, about 5'8"

Personality:fun-loving, random, outgoing, can be mean, and is secretly in love with Draco Malfoy

Likes:purple; red; rainy days; Potions; reading; Draco; her friends; music; Snape; Trelawney; singing; Quidditch

Dislikes:Hermione; Harry; Crookshanks; hot days; hot dogs; Filch; Ancient Ruins

A Little History:Ophelia was raised by pureblood parents. Her father is a death eater, though she doesn't agree with them killing muggles. Voldemort is her godfather, but only close family and other death eaters know this. She was very good friends with Goyle growing up, and he is her best friend in Slytherin. Her and her father don't always get along because their opinions are so different.

Pets: Owns a ball python named Brutus

Name: Helena Calloway

House: Ravenclaw

Age: 15 years old

Blood Status:pure-blood

Looks:long brunette hair, green eyes, 5'5"

Personality:bookworm, shy, goofy, ditzy, clumsy, fairly nice (unless she doesn't like you), and is secretly in love with Cedric

Likes:Muggle Movies; Quidditch players; books; libraries; Cedric; Weasley twins; friends; music; Madam Pomfrey (due to clumsiness she gets sent to the nurse often); charms; Flitwick; hippogriffs

Dislikes:Cho; Viktor; Harry; Hermione; vegetables; bugs; rats; people who can't perform spells correctly; Moaning Myrtle

A Little History:Her parents are purebloods, but accept muggles and their lifestyles. Her best Ravenclaw friend is Luna Lovegood and she sometimes gets ideas from her to hurt Cho (she has a whole notebook of secret plans.).

Pets: Spotted Owl named Benvolio

Name: Amelia Robinson

House: Gryffindor

Age: 13 ½ years old

Blood Status:½ blood

Looks: Dark brown, middle-length hair, stunning green eyes, about 5'6" ½

Personality:secretive, mysterious, easily connects with people, school oriented to some extent, and is also secretly in love with Ron Weasley

Likes:Green; Ron; fractions; helping people; transfiguration; reading; rain; playing the piano

Dislikes:Hermione; Mc Gonagall; giving speeches; sunshine; muggle studies; herbology; pumpkin juice; quidditch

Favorite Teacher:Secretly Snape, but uses Flitwick as a cover-up

A Little History:Amelia has a father who is a wizard and a mother who is a muggle. Her and her father were forced to keep their magical talents a secret from her mother. When Amelia was accepted to Hogwarts, however, the secret had to be revealed. After learning the truth, her mother packed up and left for America, never to be seen again. It was a hard loss for Amelia and her father. It is also a great relief that they can live their life without secrets now though. After Amelia's mother's disappearance, her father landed a job at the ministry of magic

Pets: Owns a black cat with green eyes, named Cassius


	2. Just Another Day

Several days before the Yule Ball, the halls were buzzing with excitement, three friends sat in the Astronomy Tower, talking and doing homework.

"I can't believe that the ball is only _four_ days away," Amelia exclaimed, "I'm not nearly ready for it!"

"I know!" Ophelia said, "Have either of you been asked yet?"

"No," Helena sighed, fervently scribbling out her last answer. "And of course, the guy I want to ask me is taking the girl I can't stand."

"Ah," Amelia grumbled, "I know how that is. I've waited forever for Ron to notice me, but of course he's always hanging out with that Hermione bitch! I hate her so much, oh grr, if you only knew!" The anger was apparent on her face.

"Calm down, I heard that Hermione is going with Krum." Ophelia replied. "I know, why not go with Fred or George to make Ron jealous?"

Amelia sported her usual skeptical face. "You guts think that would really work?"

"Better than any idea I could've come up with." Helena sat down her homework. "Seems like I'm flying solo. Merlin, I'm going to be such a loser."

"Don't worry Helena," Amelia grinned, "we'll hook you up with someone!"

"Yeah, I can get you and Crabbe together!" Ophelia said, holding back a laugh.

Eyes wide, Helena had to try not to gag. "That's okay. I'd rather go alone if he's my only choice. Besides, Ophelia, who are you going with?"

Ophelia got a huge grin. "Oh I'm going with Dobby..." she commented looking at the gawking faces of her friends. "No, I'm just kidding, I'm going with Goyle."

"Ha," Amelia snorted, "you would be better off going with that house elf."

Helena shot Amelia a disapproving glance and then rolled her eyes.

"B-but don't get me wrong," Amelia stuttered, "Goyle seems… nice. I mean you don't _really_ like him, do you? Err, not that it matters really…"

"It's ok, and no I don't like him that way, I just prefer him over flint or someone like 'Harry Pothead'." Ophelia laughed a little. "You all know who I like, he just happens to be taking Pansy, unfortunately."

Ophelia sighed quietly, she jumped up, and smiled. "Time to get ready for class… you know I can't miss potions with the sexy Snape," she said wiggling her eyebrows at her friends. They all laughed, and headed off to their classes.

As the girls descended the staircase, Helena bid farewell to her friends. She had Divination next, a time for daydreaming amongst thick clouds of perfume.

"Last nights homework was brutal," complained one of Helena's fellow fifth year Ravenclaws, "even for me."

She bit her lip nervously. Her homework lay on her desk where she had been working on it. Making a mad dash, she headed off to get it before class began.

"Hey Helena," called a voice. She turned to see Neville heading her way.

"Oh hello. Heading for class?" He nodded. An idea came to her as they silently walked the hall together. Shrugging, she decided it would be better than nothing. "Neville are you going to the Yule Ball?"

The Gryffindor nodded again. "Yes, are you?" She smiled, answering his question. "Who with?"

"No one," she announced, knowing if she went through with her plan, Ophelia and Amelia would find every possible chance to crack a joke. "Are you going with someone?"

He grinned. "Yeah, Ginny Weasley." The hall was emptying. "Better go." He headed off to class, waving goodbye.

She sighed. "Now I'm even more pathetic. Even Longbottom has a date," Helena muttered to herself. "I considered being his date. The others can't know about that."

"Helena!"

This time she turned only to have her heart skip a beat. The tall, good-looking Hufflepuff was smiling brightly. He had probably just walked Cho to class, she thought bitterly.

"So," he started, pausing warily "are you looking forward to the Yule Ball?"

"Yes. What about you?" she asked, surprised her voice had remained so calm. "Has Cho picked out a dress yet?"

He shifted his weight from foot to foot. "That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about." Helena grimaced. He probably wanted to know the color or something that would match. "She dumped me."

"Um what?" Helena blinked repeatedly, as if she stupidly believed the action would aid her hearing. "Wh-what did you say?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Cho dumped me. Decided to go with Krum instead…" To say she was dumbfounded was the least of it. Cedric was single. Krum, however, was not. Definitely not. Wasn't he taking Hermione Granger? This was juicy gossip.

"Would you like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?"

Helena's eyes widened. She couldn't open her mouth to speak. Her mind was stunned. It was only when her ran a hand through her hair nervously, a sexy move she had to admit, that her brain started working again.

"Yes," she agreed. He smiled again and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off. She decided to skip class, knowing she had to compose herself before telling the others.

Or, she could just make them wait.


	3. Potions

Ophelia and Amelia headed off to Potions class laughing and joking along the way after they waved goodbye to Helena. They entered the class, and took their seats towards the back of the room. Snape entered the room, and Ophelia elbowed Amelia and grinned evilly, "Hubba Hubba Snape!"

Draco turned around with a confused look, and mouthed the words "what the hell?" Ophelia and Amelia busted out laughing, as Ophelia innocently shrugged.

"Look Amelia, its Ron, and the bitch," Ophelia whispered.

Amelia smiled slyly over at Ophelia, "I have a bloody brilliant idea…"

Ophelia raised her eyebrow, smiled, and said, "Let's hear it."

"Oh, just watch," Amelia, grinned. She slid her hand into her pocked and drew out her well-crafted wand. "Accio Hermione's homework," she whispered.

Ophelia quickly caught on, took out her wand, and whispered, "Accio Harry's homework."

The two girls glanced at each other and crumpled the parchment simultaneously. Ophelia pointed at one of the balls, and silently said a spell, as Amelia mimicked her. The paper balls flew over and started to continuously hit Harry and Hermione repeatedly on the head.

Ophelia and Amelia couldn't help their bursting laughter this time. The whole class soon followed, and even Draco let out a snicker.

"Nice," Draco commented as he turned to look at the two girls. Snape turned from the board and looked at Harry and Hermione, "What are you doing Potter and Granger? 50 points each from both of you for Gryffindor."

The girls began to laugh harder as they made the homework drop to the floor. Ophelia smirked, "Um, isn't that their homework?"

"Yeah," Amelia grinned "you're right, it is!"

Snape sneered, "Well, well looks like that's 20 points from Gryffindor!"

After a few more bops on the head, the paper balls dropped silently to the ground.

"And littering, Potter!" Snape exclaimed, "another 15 points."

"Okay!" Harry yelled, suddenly rising from his seat. "This is bull. What the hell? I'm sick of this shit from you all the time Snape!"

"Vulgarity?" Snape inclined, "Another 5 points."

"What the hell, I can't stand this. Damn you to hell Snape!"

"5 more points, you want to keep going Potter?"

"Oh come off it Snape, don't be an asshole just because I am the better wizard."

"Don't make me laugh, Potter, another 5 points."

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm trying to get him to stop, but Harry ignored her. "Why are you even blaming us, you bastard? It's those bitches fault." he yelled, pointing at Ophelia and Amelia.

"Insulting two of my best students now?" questioned Snape, "Fine that's earned you detention with Filch and his mother! Even I think it's unfair to make Gryffindor go into the red due to rash teenage angst."

"Fine then," Harry screamed as he stormed out from the room while flipping Snape off.

"Well someone sure is pms-ing." Ophelia said, as she busted out into laughter once more.

"That's enough," commented Snape, "You ladies know as well as I do that Harry can't control his inner emotions at this time of the month."

The class roared with laughter, all except for Hermione. Potions that day went on as usual, but a little more high-spirited.


	4. Herbology

Amelia waved goodbye to Ophelia as she staggered off from Potions class to go to her next subject. 'Herbology, ugh,' she thought to herself.

As she entered the greenhouse, she scanned for a free lab spot. At that moment, Ginny's arm bounced into the air, beckoning Amelia over.

"Hey Ginny," Amelia breathed as she sat down her belongings and began to unpack.

"So, how was Potions?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Actually it wasn't too bad today," Amelia commented.

"What, Potions class, good? Did you finally ask Ron out or something?" she inclined.

Amelia gave her a "what do you think" sort of look. "You know how I feel about that Gin," she started, "he and Hermione are well—"

"Honestly, you've liked him _forever_. Plus, I have to tell you, he _did_ have a thing for you before Hermione got all clingy to him."

"I know but—"

"— But what, what's the problem? She's not going to the ball with Ron, so why don't you?"

"I _would_," she said sarcastically, "but Ophelia is already finding me a date. Such a pity I know."

"Oh yeah," laughed Ginny, "then who is it?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Amelia questioned.

"Promise."

"I mean _really_ promise."

"Yeah, yeah, I promise okay." Stated Ginny impatiently

"Well it's not a solid thing yet, but…"

"Oh." Ginny stomped her foot. "Just say is already." She folded her arms in an annoyed way.

"George."

"My brother!" Ginny gasped.

"Shh, shh, keep it down," Amelia urged, "But yeah your brother. They think that it will make Ron jealous—"

"—Ah," Ginny shrieked, "That's bloody brilliant. Ron already envies the twins. I think it will work great!"

At that moment, Professor Sprout stamped into the room.

"Alright students," she started, "open your books to page 119."

Amelia gave Ginny a reluctant look and slowly flipped her book to the correct page. 'Great,' she thought, 'if only all classes were this fun.'


	5. the Question

Ophelia had been working on homework in the Slytherin common room. She had just finished up her Potions homework when Pansy came over.

"Hey Ophelia." She said.

Ophelia looked up from her work. "Hey Pansy, what's up?" she asked.

Pansy smiled and said, "I was thinking that we should head up to the Great Hall for dinner."

Ophelia stood up and stretched, "Good idea, let's go." They made their way up to the Great Hall, arriving the same time as Helena, and Amelia. They smiled and waved to each other before heading to their house tables. Everyone sat, eating and talking, mainly about the Yule Ball. Ophelia looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Amelia and George sitting beside each other, talking. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Ophelia stood up on the bench, Draco, Pansy, and Goyle gave her a questioning look. "Excuse me guys, this will just take a minute." She said reassuringly.

Ophelia stepped up onto the table with an evil grin on her face. Spontaneously she yelled, "George Weasley, would you be a doll and escort Amelia to the Yule Ball?" Amelia looked at her like she was crazy, as Ophelia climbed down from the table, looking quite proud of herself. As she took her seat again, Draco gave Ophelia an amused look, "Ah helping the blood-traitor Weasleys get dates now Ophelia?" he sneered. She gave him an evil look as she flipped him off and stomped out of the Great Hall.

The words ran through Amelia's mind like a flash— "George Weasley, would you be a doll and escort Amelia to the Yule Ball," Ophelia had yelled. Amelia ran all the possibly horrible scenarios through her head.

'Oh great,' she thought, 'now he's to say no for sure. And, not only that, but when I show up without a date, the whole school will know I got turned down.'

She sat there; muttering to herself, when she realized what was going on around her.

"Amelia?" George patted her, "um are you alright?"

She felt flushed and could feel the blood rushing to her face. "Oh, yes," she stammered, looking down at her plate.

"Is that girl your friend?" George gestured over to where Ophelia had sat. "She's a bit loony don't you think."

"Oh, um." Amelia started, wondering if she should disown her friend, "she's always like that, you get used to it after a while." She laughed awkwardly.

"So, what she said," he commented, "is she serious or just acting dumb?"

'Oh God,' Amelia thought, 'I am not good at this type of thing. Why me?'

"Oh yes," Amelia said coolly in spite of her discomfort, "I mean, I was going to ask you myself, but it seems loud-mouth over there beat me to it." Amelia laughed, although she didn't know why. "I mean, after that though," Amelia stressed the "that", "I wouldn't blame you for turning me down."

'At least now I won't have as big of a let down,' she thought. Amelia shifted her gaze from George to her plate, and then met George's gaze. He looked at her happily in a way that made Amelia bad for "using" him.

"Of course I'll go to the ball with you," George smiled, "actually, I must admit, if you hadn't said something first, I was going to ask you." He laughed once again.

Amelia nervously played with her hair; this was much more than she had asked for. Although she was giving him the wrong impression, he was her friend and she couldn't let him down now.

"Good then," Amelia smiled, "It's a date!" She got up and walked off to the Gryffindor common room, trying to figure out what had just happened.


	6. The Perfect Fit

It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip, and everyone stood in the Great Hall, talking happily. In the middle of the crowd, Amelia bounced up and waved for Ophelia and Helena to come over. They quickly spotted her and dashed over. Soon they were making their way to Hogsmeade.

"Amelia! So what did George say?" Ophelia asked.

"Well, it was awkward, no thanks to you," Amelia poked, "but he was actually thrilled and said 'of course I'll go with you.'"

"_See_, it may have been awkward, but my brilliant plan worked," Ophelia commented, smiling.

"Yeah, well, I got my date without your help," Helena remarked smugly. True, he had asked her and she'd barely managed to answer, but the details weren't important.

"Wait, what, who?!" Ophelia and Amelia exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh, no one important," Helena added, turning to hurry off to the first dress shop on the street.

"Wait!" Amelia ran after Helena, "you have to tell us. C'mon, who!?"

"Helena, I'll never speak to you again if you don't tell us." Ophelia yelled, following behind Amelia.

She paused. "The way you two pick on me sometimes… I might be better off." Turning to leave, she added, "but who else will help me pick out a dress to make Cedric swoon?" She looked back at them, smirking, then proceeded down the street.

"Cedric!?" Ophelia yelled, "Oh my God, that's great!"

"You're kidding, right?" Amelia inclined, "That's great!"

The three then proceeded into the dress shop, looking over each gown as they passed by. A red dress caught Helena's eye, but not for any good reasons. It was extremely revealing and was entirely sequins, as if it was designed my a bored kindergartener with lots of glue and time.

"Here you go guys," she laughed, tossing the dress to Amelia.

"Give that here." Ophelia said with an evil grin, as she walked towards the dressing rooms.

"Okay then," Amelia commented, confused. "I guess that you and me still need a dress then." she gestured towards Helena. "I think we should get something floor length for you… what do you think though?" Amelia questioned Helena.

"Floor length is good," she commented, already rifling through the next row of dresses. "Classy." She peered over at Amelia.

"Yours should be green. Well then again, Ron might prefer his future girlfriend not wearing the color of Slytherin. I doubt George would care though, it's up to you." Helena commented.

"I dunno, I'm kind of considering that slinky red number that Ophelia stole!" Amelia laughed.

As Amelia and Helena looked at dressed, Ophelia slipped off to the dressing room. On the way there, a certain dress caught her eye, it was a strapless black dress that went down to the ankles, and it had a layer of green lace under the black material. Ophelia grabbed it, and basically ran into the dressing room.

Ophelia put on the dress, looked in the mirror, and yelled "Perfect!", as she threw the red dress over the door and onto the floor near Amelia's feet.

"You know, I was just kidding about the red dress thing right?" Amelia questioned.

"Aw, that poor red dress needs someone to wear it." Ophelia said as she came skipping out in her dress.

"Oh, wow, Ophelia, that dress is stunning, that's definitely the one." Amelia smiled.

Helena ran up to the two girls nudging them. "Come here you guys, look at the dress Hermione has." They all stared in awe. The dress was spectacular to say the least. It was a long, flowing gown, the shade of baby blue. It reminded the girls of Cinderella's dress, and it was _perfect_ for Helena.

"Don't' worry," Amelia evilly grinned, "we'll get you that dress. Oh and Ophelia and I think we found an owner for that tacky red dress!"

Ophelia grinned, "What a lucky, lucky girl."

Ophelia picked up the red dress and sauntered over to Hermione, Amelia following behind.

"Hermione! How are you dear?" Ophelia asked sweetly, as she glanced over at Amelia.

Hermione blushed shyly. "Oh hello girls," she grinned. "Searching for a dress as well?"

"Yes actually," Amelia stepped forward, "It just so happens though that we found this amazing dress. We thought you might be interested, it doesn't fit right for any of us."

"Yeah, plus you're going with Krum right? I bet he would _love_ this dress on you." Ophelia smiled sweetly.

"I don't know," Hermione hesitated, "isn't it a bit… uh revealing?"

"Oh, of course not, it's just revealing enough to where you'll have Viktor's attention all night. Plus I bet if there is someone else you like, they'll notice you too." Ophelia stated.

Hermione grinned wearily, but after a few seconds of deliberation, she snatched the dress from Ophelia. Amelia then took the "Cinderella" dress from her.

"I'll put this back for you," Amelia smiled sweetly and walked away with Ophelia. "And that's how it's done." Amelia whispered as she handed the dress to Helena.

"I should have put a hole in that damn dress first. Oh, and I found you a dress!" Ophelia said, leading Amelia over to a floor length strapless fuchsia colored dress that sparkled when the light hit it just right.

"Oh, this is great!" smiled Amelia. She hugged Ophelia with gratitude. "Thanks! So, we're all set now!"

"Yep, now if only we had the guys we _really_ wanted, everything would be perfect." Ophelia said.

Amelia shifted awkwardly, feeling guilty about the whole George ordeal. "Well," Amelia sighed, "we can always dream." And with that, she shuffled to pay for the newly found dress. Ophelia and Helena followed behind, paying for their dresses after Amelia's was purchased. Then, the girls headed back to the school happily.


	7. Yule Ball Part One

A few days had passed, and the day of the Yule Ball had arrived. Amelia, Ophelia, and Helena were each getting ready in their separate common rooms.

A half-hour before the dance, the girls all met up in one of the hallways. Each looked like a princes, it was an array of beauty. As they stood there, complimenting hair-do's and make-up jobs, Hermione strutted by.

The tacky red dress looked _horrible_ on her, and she could barely walk in the chunky shoes she was wearing. As she passed by the girls, Ophelia started snickering, because as Hermione went by, her dress started riding up, and her hug cat covered granny-panties could be seen.

Despite her discomfort, Hermione smiled in what seemed to be a grateful way towards the girls as she passed. As soon as she was out of the hallway, the three girls burst into laugher.

"I thought it would be horrible, but nothing like that!" Amelia snickered.

"Viktor is sure going to love her," Ophelia said sarcastically.

The girls all started their way down the hall. It was almost time for the ball to begin.

Amelia smiled. "I think that I speak for all of us when I say this," she started, "but this night is going to be great!"

Ophelia nodded in agreement, and linked arms with Amelia and Helena, "Let's get this party started!" she exclaimed happily.


	8. Yule Ball Part Two, Ophelia

Ophelia waved goodbye to Amelia and Helena, and hooked arms with Goyle as they made their way over to where Draco, Pansy, and some other Slytherins were. They greeted the others, and Goyle sat down, Ophelia followed suit, and sat on her best friend's lap, stealing glances at Draco occasionally.

"You should just tell him how you feel, Ophelia." Goyle whispered in her ear. Ophelia shook her head and gave him a "be quiet about that" look. The champions dance began, and Ophelia let out a squeal as she saw Cedric and Helena.

"They look so amazing!" Ophelia exclaimed, as Goyle nodded in agreement. The dance soon end, and a fast song began; Ophelia jumped up, dragging Goyle out to the dance floor. They danced for 3 songs straight, laughing, and talking the whole time. It had been about half-way through the third song when Ophelia noticed that Draco kept staring at them, but decided to pay no mind to him. As the song stopped, Goyle went to get a couple of drinks, while Ophelia went to sit down. Draco came over and sat down beside her, "You look like you're having fun out there."

"I'm having a great time, are you?" Ophelia said smiling.

"Um, yeah, great time." Draco said. Ophelia looked at him, confused as Goyle came over with the drinks.

"Hey Draco." Goyle said. Draco gave a quick nod, and rapidly left.

"What's up with him?" Ophelia asked as she stared after him.

"I dunno, maybe he wishes you were here with him." Goyle replied. Ophelia rolled her eyes as Blaise came over, and asked her to dance.

The night was halfway over, and Ophelia had danced with over half the Slytherin boys and she had even danced with Seamus, and a guy from Durmstang. As she was dancing with Goyle to a slow song, she looked over to see Draco with Pansy, and she felt a pang of jealousy.

When the song ended, Ophelia went and sat down again, declining requests to dance. Ophelia mentally smacked herself for acting like she was and decided to go have as much fun as possible. Goyle was off talking to Draco and Crabbe, so she grabbed Blaise and led him to the dance floor.

They danced together for a while, laughing and joking the whole time. Blaise was spinning Ophelia around when she felt someone grab her hand, and gently pull her towards them. She looked back and saw that it was Draco, she glanced back at Blaise, "Sorry," she said, as Blaise let go of her hand.

Draco pulled Ophelia to him, and began slow dancing with her, even though it was a fast one.

"I do believe this is the wrong song." Ophelia said giggling a little. 'Oh my God, did I just giggle?!' she thought to herself.

Draco smiled as the song changed to a much slower song, "Nope, it's the right song." He said smirking. They danced for a couple more songs, until Ophelia decided to head back to the common room. She said goodbye, and turned to leave.

Before she could walk away, Draco whispered in her ear, "You looked great tonight." Ophelia blushed and stuttered out a thanks, as she hurried off to the common room to get some sleep.


	9. Yule Ball Part Three, Amelia

Amelia walked away from her friends, now searching for her date. They would have met up before, but like always, Fred and George were up to something. Amelia searched the sea of faces for the right one. At last, she spotted one of the Weasley twins.

"Hey!" Amelia stammered as she approached him. "George?" she questioned as she studied his face.

"If you want me to be," he laughed. Amelia slapped him playfully.

"You are George," she grinned, "I can just tell."

He nodded happily, "you're right, it is me!" Amelia looked him over.

"You look er—what's the word…um… dashing!" she grinned.

The smile never left George's face. "I would tell you how you look," he started, "but words wouldn't be able to describe it. You're phenomenal!"

Amelia felt the blood rushing to her face, she blushed. "Well, um, thanks," she mumbled. Amelia was a girl who loved flattery, but she constantly felt worse and worse about using him.

After the champions had danced, a new song started up. George eagerly gestured towards the dance floor. "Shall we?"

She had no chance to respond, and George was already pulling her over by her waist. Much of the night, things went on this way; dancing and chatting.

At last, the two took a seat at a table in a far corner. George smiled at Amelia and took her hand. "You know, I'm really glad that we decided to come together," he smiled. "I'm having a great time!"

"Um me too," Amelia lied. Personally, this was a little too close for comfort. She was, after all, in love with his younger brother. It was hard to consider George as anything more than that. "This is nice," she continued.

"You think so?" he inclined. "Well then…" he grinned. George pulled Amelia close over to him, embracing her from behind. Amelia felt awkward to say the least, but suddenly, she caught a glimpse of a face in the crowd. It was Ron. His expression showed an array of emotions. He appeared to be shocked and confused as well as angry, very angry. He was staring at the two of them, Amelia and George.

'Great,' she thought, 'it's actually working!' Although she knew it was wrong, she urged George on, leaning into him as he grasped her.

George didn't seem to mind at all. He welcomed her closer and let out a deep breath. He leant his face into her hair, taking in every inch of her.

For Amelia, this was too awkward for words. She met Ron's gaze from across the room again. This charade was still working, oh was it working.

Then, George turned Amelia around. They were face to face. He pulled her in even closer, crushing her to against him. He lifted her chin, and looked deeply into her eyes.

'Oh God!' she thought, 'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! This isn't happening. Please don't let him kiss me, please, I don't want to hurt him like this.'

As if her thoughts were answered, Ron marched over to them and cleared his throat. Amelia quickly turned around.

George groaned, "What _is _it Ron?"

"Nothing," Ron bellowed. He still seemed furious. "I just need to see Amelia for a bit." He gestured her over. Amelia shot a glance to George, as if asking permission, and then bounded over to Ron.

"We'll dance and talk," he mumbled as he pulled her over to the dance floor. Amelia looked back at George. He looked somewhat irritated, but still overly pleased.

Once they started dancing, Amelia looked at Ron, confused. "W-what's this all about?" she questioned.

Ron sighed looking down at Amelia. "I was watching you two," he admitted. "You looked uncomfortable."

"Well…" Amelia started, not knowing what to say.

"I mean," he whispered, "you don't actually _like_ him all that much, do you? Honestly."

Amelia looked at him, feeling ashamed now. It was so wrong of her to use George, the guilt was catching up with her.

"I just thought, well Ginny mentioned…. I don't know," he rambled, "that maybe you liked _me_."

"Well," Amelia blushed. This was it, there was no way to avoid it. "I do. I just always thought you and Hermione—"

Ron grasped her hand and looked at her intently. "You know, she has nothing to do with this now. She doesn't matter."

Amelia felt overwhelmed, and her heart skipped a beat. Was he really saying what she thought he was?

"Now what?" Amelia questioned.

"You," he poked, "go back to your date, it wouldn't be fair to him, you know. And," he added, "if we just happen to fall in love in a few days, well, so be it." He smiled.

Reluctantly, Amelia returned to George. He must have been watching because now he seemed apathetic and blank. With a few more songs, the ball was over and nothing more was said between Amelia and George, at least not this night. For Amelia though, it couldn't have been any better. One of her dreams had come true, at long last.


	10. Yule Ball Part Four, Helena

Helena said goodbye to her friends, as Cedric led her to the line-up for the champions dance.

She tried to control her frenzied anticipation. Helena tended to be clumsy, and dancing in-front of everybody wasn't exactly her cup of tea. Who knew what could go wrong?!

'Alright Helena, calm down,' she thought to herself, 'just remember the steps. It's just like when we practiced, it will be fine.'

Cedric looked down at her, smiling warmly, "Are you okay Helena?

Helena was too nervous to speak, so she just frantically nodded.

Soon they entered the room, arm in arm, following the other champions. They all took their places, and the music began.

Dancing was a lot less painful than what she had thought. Helena and Cedric seemed to just float across the room. He led her every move carefully. To Helena it almost felt like he was carrying her gently. Soon enough, the dance was over, and everyone else was invited to the floor.

Helena smiled as they started dancing again, and they continued to dance for a few more songs. As the third song ended, Helena excused herself to get a glass of punch. She began to walk back over to Cedric, when she saw Cho standing there talking, and flirting with him.

Helena examined Cho's white dress and then looked down at the red punch. Ophelia must have rubbed off on Helena, because she was seriously considering it.

Gracefully, Helena approached Cho and Cedric. She smiled sweetly as she came up beside Cedric. Suddenly, she acted as if she had tripped, and sent her drink sailing through the air. Cho let out a screech as she looked down at the front of her now punch covered dress.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry Cho." Helena exclaimed sweetly, as Cedric stood beside her, trying not to laugh.

Cho let out another yelp. She stared at Helena with tears in her eyes and quickly strutted away in a dramatic fashion.

"You really should watch where you're going." Cedric commented.

Helena smiled, "Well you know me, I basically have two left feet."

"Yeah yeah, sure," he laughed as he took her arm. Cedric led her back to the dance floor, as a slow song started, and they began to dance. Helena glanced around, looking for her friends. She spotted Ophelia at once, dancing with Goyle. As Helena moved with the motion of Cedric's dancing, she spotted Amelia, who was looking pretty uncomfortable in the corner with George.

Cedric looked down at Helena, "What's wrong?" he questioned. "You seem distracted."

"Oh," she murmured, "I was just watching my friends, wondering if they are having as good of a time as I am." Helena smiled up at him.

Cedric grinned happily. "I'm glad that you're having a good time. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else." He looked down deeply into her eyes, as he slowly bent down, kissing her gently. As they were getting into the kiss, Ophelia sauntered by grinning shyly.

"Bow chicka wow wow." Ophelia cat called as she walked by Helena and Cedric, ruining the moment.

Helena quickly stepped back and shot Ophelia a disapproving glance that eventually turned into a grin. They started dancing again, and as the song ended, Cedric led Helena out of the Great Hall and to the Ravenclaw common room.

He kissed her gently again, "I had a great time." he said.

"Me too," Helena replied. Cedric kissed her cheeks, and they parted ways for the evening.


	11. Love Potion

It was the day after the Yule Ball, Ophelia and Amelia were sitting in potions class again. Snape had given them truth potion to make, and the girls were already halfway finished. The class had only just started 10 minutes ago.

"Ophelia," Amelia grinned, "a certain boy happens to be staring at you. You never told me what happened, you need to dish it all." Amelia whispered as she added toadstools to the potion.

Ophelia blushed a little, "Um nothing real major happened." She said as she added a pinch of wolfsbane to the potion and stirred it.

"Still," Amelia pried, "something happened, even if it was minor." Amelia stirred the potion and it became a deep purple.

Ophelia looked down at the potion, "Well we danced a few times, and talked." She said. "He told me I looked great, but that's all," she added.

"Ah," Amelia squealed, "Still! That's a major step forward, plus he definitely keeps checking you out."

Snape sauntered back to the two girls. "Perfect," he sighed apathetically, "as always." He wrote down their marks on a piece of parchment and turned to walk away.

"I have a feeling someone named Goyle let Draco know who I like last night. Plus, you know Draco is a player," Ophelia stated. "Now what happened to you?"

"Umm, first, I think you are being too harsh about this. 'Player' or not, he's into you. And, F-Y-I not much happened to me either. George just tried to put the moves on me and Ron confessed his true feelings for me, that's all." Amelia said quickly.

"What!?" Ophelia practically yelled causing most of the class to look back at them.

"Shut up!" Amelia smacked her lightly on the arm. "You heard what I said, and that's what happened."

"He-he someone is staring at you Amelia." Ophelia snickered.

Amelia looked up. She was right, Ron was staring in her direction. Quickly, he looked around and blew a note over to her. Amelia caught it , wondering what it would say.

"Awww!" Ophelia said loudly, causing more looks from the class.

Amelia waited for the glances to diminish and then carefully opened the note.

The letter was short, but got the point across. It merely said, '_Meet me at the Black Lake after lunch?_'

Amelia looked up at him and nodded. Ron returned a smile. Ophelia elbowed Amelia and started making kissy faces, trying not to laugh.

"Stop that!" Amelia hissed. "I mean, it's not like anything is going to happen anyway. I'm sure he just wants to talk."

"Oh _please_ don't be so naïve." Ophelia said giggling.

"I think we have a bet coming on," Amelia laughed.

"I do believe you are correct." Ophelia agreed.

"Kay," Amelia smiled, "5 galleons says nothing happens."

"15 galleons says it does, and I rarely lose bets" Ophelia said shyly.

"Fine, 15 then," Amelia nodded, "you do realize that I have the advantage here? And, either way, I still win."

"I win too, money, and I get to know that one of my best friends finally kissed her lover boy." Ophelia laughed.

"Oh shut up," Amelia laughed. "I'm still worried about that whole thing with George. I don't want people thinking I'm a two-timing whore or something."

"Well I guess I should let you on in a little secret." Ophelia said, smiling brightly.

"Ah. What?!" Amelia gasped.

"Well see, Fred kinda gave George a love potion last night." Ophelia stated.

Amelia stared at her, eyes wide. "He did WHAT?"

Ophelia looked down at her innocently, "He gave him this new love potion he created, I'm pretty sure it erases the persons memory afterwards."

"Oh, God." Just wait until he sees me. Oh, grr. At least I don't feel as bad, but STILL. He ruined the Yule Ball for George and he was going to make me give away a false first kiss."

Ophelia and Amelia didn't speak the rest of the class. Ophelia knew it was best not to annoy Amelia when she was venting.

Amelia took her anger out by scribbling in her journal. After what seemed to be forever, class ended and Amelia seemed to be coming around. The two girls left class, chatting away, just like before.


	12. the Black Lake

Lunch was excruciating for Amelia. She had all this built up tension and impatience, and here Ron only sat 5 seats away. She poked at her food, not wanting to eat due to nerves. Her mind swam with all of the possibilities.

Amelia decided she couldn't take it any longer. She got up and headed down to the lake early. Surely waiting there would be more bearable.

She waited for about 15 minutes and then spotted him coming her way. Amelia whipped out a mirror quickly to check her hair and make-up. In her opinion, she surprisingly looked alright.

"Hey," Ron nodded as he approached. "You came." He smiled.

"Of course I did." Amelia coolly said, grinning back.

"So," he started, "I guess you're wondering why I brought you here."

"Well," she grinned wider, "I have a hunch, but it could just be wishful thinking. Amelia couldn't believe she was saying things like this. A few days ago, she probably wouldn't have even looked at him.

Ron chuckled nervously. "Amelia I know you like me." He stiffened, as he seemed to get more serious. "I've _always_ liked you too. You just never said anything and you hardly speak to me. I thought someone like Hermione was the only option. Although I was willing to accept that, things wouldn't be the same. And the other night when I saw you with my brother, I just couldn't bear it. Jealously took over I guess."

Amelia stared at him taking it all in. Even though she could see where this was going, she just wanted him to get to the point, but she waited silently.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is well…do you want to be my girlfriend, Amelia?" He looked impatiently down at his feet and then back up at her.

Amelia hoped this would happen, but she was still stunned. Her pulse felt alarmingly high, but that didn't matter now. Nothing mattered, nothing but them.

She stepped closer, looking at him intently. Ron stared back and then caught her in an embrace. Amelia just couldn't stop her feelings and she just gave way to them. She reached up to meet his face and gently pressed her lips to his. She half expected him to pull away; it really was all so sudden. To her surprise though, Ron only urged her into the kiss more. No word or combination of words could describe her feelings of right then. It was an electric shock to say the least. They both pulled away slowly.

Amelia smiled a guilty smile. Ron only laughed at her expression and Amelia thought she saw him turn a shade darker.

"I'm not going to ask any questions," Ron said at last, "I'm just going to take that as a 'yes'."


	13. Homework

Ophelia said goodbye to Amelia and headed for the Slytherin common room. It was time for lunch, but Ophelia decided to skip it today for some odd reason. She entered the common room and plopped herself down on a couch. 'Good,' she thought, 'empty, just as I suspected.' She took out her Divinations homework, along with her black i-pod. As Ophelia began to work on her latest assignment, she turned on her i-pod, becoming instantly soothed by the music.

Her father didn't approve of her having an i-pod or liking any muggle bands, but Ophelia didn't pay any mind to his thoughts on the subject. As her favorite song came on she began to sing: "_I love your skin oh so white, I love your touch cold as ice, and I love every single tear you cry…_"

Ophelia continued to sing, becoming absorbed in the music, and her work. Little did she know someone had entered the common room shortly after she had started to sing. The song ended, and Ophelia stopped singing, ash she did, she finally sensed another presence in the room. She took out her headphones, and looked behind her to see none other than Draco standing there.

He came over to the couch and sat beside her, "You have a beautiful voice Ophelia." He said.

"Thanks." She replied nervously as she wondered why he was there and not in the Great Hall with everyone else.

"Look Ophelia," he said suddenly grabbing her hand, "I've been thinking about you nonstop since the Yule Ball."

"I've been thinking about you a lot too." Ophelia said looking over at him. He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her passionately. Ophelia froze for a minute, before melting into the kiss. Draco and Ophelia continued to kiss for a while before he pulled away.

"Well, I better get going, classes will be starting again soon." He said while he stood up. Ophelia nodded as he headed out, 'well that's definitely not what I was expecting.' She thought as she packed up her things. She got up and headed to her DADA class, thankful that she had it with 5th years so she would be free to think about what had just happened without seeing Draco.

**_Yes, this is an actual update!! Yay, for all those who have been waiting for this. (Yeah theres only one of you...for now) Sorry for the wait. We expect to have more stuff up AT LEAST weekly. Keep Checking Back!! Net twinklenetspartaproductions_**


	14. Super Snape

The crowds roared as the champions took their places. The three girls looked down on the lake, glistening in the sunlight. Helena grinned at Cedric and he waved in her direction.

"Oh, I hope he does well," she sighed, watching him strtch for the task.

"He'll do fine, now stop worrying and enjoy the view." Ophelia said laughing.

Helena blushed a horrible shade of red. "be quiet Opehlia." She couldn't help staring at his slender figure, though. "I wonder what they're doing..."

"Looks to me like they're stretching." Ophelia said. "Ya know, Krum has quiet a cute butt."

"Why would you even bother looking at that man-whore? Besides," Helena added, "there are Durmstangs with cuter butts. Ask Amelia. She even acknowledged the cuteness of Krum's best mate's arse."

Amelia glared over at Helena. "Shh-shut up!" she whispered as she gestured to Ron, who was standing beside her. Ron looked around as if he hadn't heard anything.

Ophelia looked over at the Durmstang guys, "Good god they are fine, I think I'm going to go talk to them." She said as she headed in their direction.

Shaking her head, Helena muttered, "I shouldn't have said anything." A shot echoed in the sky. "Oh they're starting." She watched as Cedric dived into the lake.

Amelia felt a wave of sarcasm coming on. "So explain to me, why in the world are we watching the lake? It's not like we can see what's happening..."

"Um..." Helena shrugged. She noticed Ron smirking at Amelia and trying to wrap an arm around her waist. Helena felt a bit like a third wheel and shuffled off to talk with Ophelia. Ophelia noticed Helena coming over and waved at her. Once Helena reached them, Ophelia introduced her to the group of guys she was talking to.

"Ron was trying to make a move," Helena explained when Ophelia looked at her questioningly. She shook hands with a few of the boys.

"Ahh young love." Ophelia snickered as she looked back at the water to see if anyone was back yet.

Helena groaned. "I wish I knew what was going on." Suddenly, a gong-like sound rang out. "Are they back?" She rushed to the edge and looked over. Cedric slowly emerged cried out the word "disqualified."

"What?!?" Helena rushed down to where Cedric was crawling onto the platform. She bent down, looking at him cloesly. "You okay? What happened?"

"Krum bursted my air bubble," he spat. Helena watched him with concern. "I was supposed to save Cho." She was relieved to see a look of disgust on his face. "Krum got mad, but I slammed a pretty nice punch into his stomach."

Ophelia had followed Helena down to the platform "Aw, that sucks Cedric."

Helena turned to see Ophelia, and behind her was Fleur huddled into a ball. When had she returned? Helena shook her head and grabbed one of the blankets to warm Cedrics shivering form.

At that moment, Amelia staggered down to her friends to discover what had happened, Ophelia and Helena re-capped the story. "Ha," Amelia snorted, "so Cedric didn't save Cho, classic."

Ophelia snorted trying to hold back her laughter. At that moment Krum emerged from the water carrying Hermione, followed shortly after by Harry who was toating Ginny. The alarm sounded for the time limit, and Snape appared on the platform in a black speedo with a giant "S" on the front of it. "Wow" gasped Amelia , "I think it's time for your 'Hubba Hubba Snape' line."

Ophelia gaped at Snape, and whistled, "Good God Amelia look at that." Ophelia said.

"Oh trust me," She snickered, "I see it."

You could hear the sound of people puking in the background as Snape jumped into the lake. Sometime later Snape emerged with Fleur's sister on his back, and Cho in his arms.

"Well nothing to see here." Snape said as he put the girls down and wrapped himself in a blanket.

"Ha ha," Amelia commented under her breath, "Ha there is something to see here, I mean look at that!" Amelia pointed to Snape in essence of his near-nakedness.

Ophelia started laughing "Trust me I see it and from the sounds of the people barfing behind us, they see it too."

Several professors rounded the students up and herded them towards the school. Helena helped Cedric up and they headed back to the castle, followed by Amelia and Ron, and finally Ophelia along with a few of the Drumstrang guys.


	15. Astronomy Tower

A few days had passed since the last challenge, and Ophelia, Amelia, and Helena sat in the Astronomy Tower talking.

"I'm so depressed," sighed Amelia, "I can't believe that the Yule Ball has already passed."

Helena nodded. "The next Hogsmeade trip is approaching, though."

"Yeah that's true. Speaking of the Yule Ball, did anyone find out what happened with Hermione and Cho?" Amelia questioned.

"Hehe yeah, apparently halfway through the night, Hermione slapped Cho because Viktor was paying more attention to her." Ophelia said laughing, "They had a catfight and I'm pretty sure Hermione ended up crying, I'm quite pissed that I missed it."

Helena giggled. "Really?" She shook her head. "I didn't see any part of Cho since I 'accidentally' spilled my drink on her dress." she said, using air quotes for emphasis.

"You spilled your drink on Cho?!" Ophelia exclaimed.

"Oh yeah," she laughed. "Lovely red punch on a beautiful blue dress, tye dye suits her, I say."

"I've heard that Hermione and Cho are at each others throats constantly now," Amelia commented, "and yet Krum doesn't dump either one."

"He's a manwhore, that's why." Ophelia said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, true that." Amelia laughed. "But Ophelia, you never told us about anything with Draco…."

"There's nothing to tell that's why." Ophelia replied, avoiding her friends' gaze.

Helena groaned sarcastically. "Right Ophelia, nothing ever happens to you." She pointed at her accusingly. "Something must have happened. Spill."

Ophelia looked down at her shoes, "Well the other day he kissed me, but he hasn't really talked to me since then."

"What!" Amelia gasped "Why didn't you tell us? That explains why he can't keep his eyes off you."

"He can't keep his eyes off me because he's a manwhore just like Krum." Ophelia replied.

"You come down too hard on yourself. He's not a manwhore, and you know it."

"Yeah," Helena agreed. "I bet the whole manwhore bit is just some façade to live up to his father's expectations of him being tough, cold, and heartless."

"You forgot to add hot to that list for his father." Ophelia laughed, "Anyway how are you all doing with you men?"

"Cedric and I've talked quite a bit and yes, we've kissed, but I'm not sure where we stand," Helena explained. "I don't know if he wants me to assume we're already dating or he's simply stalling."

"Just talk to him about it." Ophelia stated simply.

Helena grimaced. "How do you go about bringing something like that up? Besides, you should follow your own advice and talk to Draco."

"Maybe I'll talk to him next year I've got my hands full with the Drumstrang boys right now." She said giggling, "So Amelia how is Ronnie Poo doing?"

"Hmpf and you call Draco a manwhore." Amelia commented sarcastically. "and we're doing fine."

"Hey now I am not a manwhore either!" Ophelia exclaimed, as she clutched her chest and looked shocked.

Amelia rolled her eyes at Ophelia "Well maybe not a manwhore but….."

"It's only because you're not a man," Finished Helena, peering up from the book she'd just opened. A sly smile crossed her face.

"Well fine then I'll just leave." Ophelia huffed trying not to laugh.

"Aw." Amelia snickered "but I thought you wanted hear about me and Ron."

"Oh but I have men to meet." Ophelia laughed, as she wiggled her eyebrows at her friends.

"Are you serious or are you just trying to ditch us?" Amelia questioned.

"I'm joking; I'm not meeting up with anyone until the Hogsmeade trip." Ophelia said.

"Oh that's good, because me and Ron kind of had plans as well. What about you Helena, I mean I don't want to abandom you."

The Ravenclaw shrugged. "I wasn't planning on doing much of anything, but I guess I can hunt down Cedric. He'll be around somewhere."

"Good then," Amelia smiled, "and of course you will have to me everything."

Amelia glanced at the time, "Oh crap!" she shouted, "I'm late for potions!" She pulled Ophelia along and dashed out of the room. Amelia ran back and popped her head back into the room, "Bye Helena!" she laughed as she made her way down the hall once again.


	16. Evil Sexuality

Amelia and Ophelia sauntered into potions class, trying to go undetected.

Snape looked up from his desk at the two girls and sighed, "Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin." Snape commented apathetically.

"B-but sir," Ophelia started trying to think up a lie, "That house elf, Dobby, tried to start some shit with me. I had to put him back in his place." She grinned, making a fist. She could feel Hermione's scowl on the back of her head without even turning around.

"I see," commented Snape, "and Miss Robinson," he gestured to Amelia "Were you involved in this?"

"No," she said cheerfully. Amelia didn't care about all the house cup stuff. Secretly, she found this to be an amusing punishment.

"Alright then," Snape sneered, "5 points to Slytherin. Now take your seats."

As they took their seats, Amelia glanced over at Ophelia. She scrawled a note on a bit of parchment and slid it over to her. Ophelia picked it up and read the sloppy handwriting.

'What the heck kind of lie was that?'

Ophelia shrugged into response.

Amelia got a sly look on her face and leant forward to tap Harry on the shoulder.

"Hey Harry," Amelia whispered, "I lost my things can I borrow a quill, some ink, and a bit of parchment?"

Harry sighed reluctantly, but then he handed over the supplies. The parchment was a fancy embellished type. 'Perfect' Amelia thought, 'Harry's personal paper.'

Amelia got right to work, doodling away on the paper.

Ophelia elbowed Amelia, "What are you doing?"

Amelia held up her doodle- showing it off. Ophelia started giggling as she gazed at Amelia's doodle. It showed Snape whipping his cape off to reveal his speedo, he then went into a superhero pose, with an air bubble appearing with the words 'Don't worry I'll save you' written in.

Ophelia busted out laughing, as she choked out the words 'Hubba Hubba.'

Amelia put a finger to her lips to shush Ophelia and then carefully started folding the parchment.

She made a fighter jet with it, and sent it sailing through the room. It circled around a few times then landed on Snape's desk. Ophelia couldn't control her laughter, as Snape reached out and picked up the note. Amelia sent a strong elbow into her side, not wanting Ophelia to blow their cover. Ophelia fell off her stool, which didn't help with her laughter, but she quickly corrected herself and got back in her seat.

Snape peered up from his writing, but he hadn't noticed Ophelia's fit. Quickly, Amelia handed back Harry's supplies and took out her own. At that moment, Snape took note of the parchment and hastily unfolded it.

"Who drew this?" Snape bellowed as he sneered down at the parchment. No one stepped forward, and Snape promptly stood up. He scanned the room, and then spotted Harry's parchment.

"Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor." Snape said slyly as he glared at Harry.

Amelia could feel another one of Harry's outbursts coming on.

"What the bloody hell Snape?!" I didn't do a damn thing!" Harry exclaimed angrily.

"Mr. Potter," Snape started. "I received your 'doodle' and I feel it is inappropriate. If you are sexually attracted to me, you can make drawings on your own time, and not in my class."

Ophelia busted out in another fit of laughter, as Harry look at Snape disgusted.

"Oh please, I didn't even draw that Amelia did sir." Harry spat, as he pointed back at Amelia who just sat there looking innocent.

Amelia rolled her eyes at Harry. "Honestly Professor, I don't know what it is in that note, but I've been doing my work." She gestured to her completed notes.

"It's true Professor, Harry just has to blame someone to hide the huge man crush he has on you." Ophelia snickered.

Harry just sat there speechless. "Well Potter," Snape started, "like I said 50 points from Gryffindor. I would hold you after class, but you might enjoy that too much."

Harry just sat there not saying a word, as Ophelia quietly high-fived Amelia under the table.

A few minutes later, class was dismissed early, Harry quietly walked out. Ophelia and Amelia couldn't figure out why he was so calm, but they still walked out, entertained that they got a rise out of him.

"Me thinks Harry is happy that his secret is finally out." Ophelia said as they started walking out of the dungeon.

Amelia just shook her head, "Poor Ginny."

***We have finally started updating again! There are two other chapters that we already have finished, and they will be put up within the next day or two. After that we will hopefully get back to writing new chapters, so please be patient with us if there aren't any new updates after the next couple days. Thanks to everyone who has been reading!***


	17. Hogsmeade Amelia

It was a beautiful day for the Hogsmeade trip, and Amelia skipped merrily along. There were students flooding the streets, and even the alley ways. Amelia began a slow walk, shyly weaving in and out of her passing peers.

She soon spotted a head of red hair, followed by a smile on the face she loved.

"Hey Ron!" Amelia smiled as she approached him.

"Hey!" he smiled as he laced his fingers with hers. They walked around hand-in-hand. Ron led Amelia down an alley that led to a quiet street. There was a sleepy little pottery shop, neighbored by a quaint café. They shuffled into the café and were welcomed by a short little man who somewhat resembled a turtle.

After they were seated and served, Amelia glanced around. The dimly lit room was fairly vacant, considering it was a trip day. Ron seemed somewhat apathetic, like something was wrong.

"Ron," Amelia inclined her voice full of worry, "what's bothering you? Something's not right."

"Oh," he glanced up absently from his drink. "It's nothing. I don't want to bother you with my problems." He took a bite of his light pasta, avoiding the subject. Amelia stared at him grimly.

"Ron." She spoke quietly as she grabbed his hand from across the table.

"Well," he started, "me and Harry haven't been seeing eye to eye exactly. I mean, I like Harry; he's like a brother to me. We just have some different views I guess."

"Different views on what?" Amelia encouraged, wanting to know more.

"You."

Amelia's eyes filled with salty tears, "Y-you're not…."

"You didn't let me finish," he said, his voice calm and almost soothing now. He gently rubbed her hand with his thumb as they still held on to each other from across the table. "Calm down."

"Okay," Amelia sniffed, feeling down for her overreaction.

"Up until now Harry has never said anything bad about you." Ron started. "In fact it was quite the opposite."

Amelia looked at him, speechless.

"Harry is just a bit jealous I think." He continued, "It's quite silly really. I know he has a 'thing' for Ginny too, and I don't want to see her hurt."

"I see what you mean," Amelia commented, "Ginny is dear to me too, you know."

"Well one thing's for sure." He smiled. "I'm never giving you up. So he can just forget it. I'm sure he'll get over it quickly. He often moves from girl to girl like that. He's just mad that for once I have something he can never have."

Amelia smiled and then returned to her lunch. They left soon after and joined the group of students gathering in the center of the village. When back at the castle, Ron and Amelia made their way to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron plopped himself down onto a large comfy chair and Amelia stood close by. He smiled and she returned the gesture. Quickly and unexpectedly he pulled her down onto the chair with him. Amelia squealed with shock and conformed with the chair and her boyfriend with glee.

To Amelia this was perfect. The way things are supposed to be. She wriggled closer to him and could feel his radiating heat. No one else was in the common room, but they both knew that it would soon be a less serene place.

Ron quickly took the moment of privacy and decided to use it wisely. He took in every inch of Amelia, caressing her face, her waist, and every other bit of her.

He kissed her in a way that made Amelia lose all her functions. Somehow though, she mustered up the power to kiss him back.

His lips parted hers and they were soon engulfed in a fury of passion, losing a sense of time and their surroundings along the way.

All of a sudden, Harry and Hermione burst into the room, chatting away.

"Honestly Hermione, if you should be mad at anyone, be mad at Krum I mean……" Harry broke off.

They gaped at Ron and Amelia, almost in shock. Amelia quickly composed herself and laughed nervously. 'Great' she thought, 'I just love people watching me make-out.' Amelia whispered a quick "see you later" to Ron and rushed out of the room. She leant against the wall for support trying to compute what had happened. She let out a giggle and went to find Ophelia and Helena.


	18. Hogsmeade Ophelia

Ophelia wandered around Hogsmeade aimlessly, lost in her own thoughts. She had planned on going with one of the Drumstrang guys, but after the kiss with Draco she didn't quite feel up to it. So, of course that left her walking around the village alone, probably earning her odd looks from people due to the airy look on her face. Ophelia was making her way towards the Shrieking Shack when she was suddenly brought back to reality by the feel of being jerked backwards. Ophelia let out a yelp only to hear a familiar voice behind her.

"You know you really should be careful." Fred Weasley said, laughing a little.

"What in the world are you talking about Fred?" She exclaimed. Fred simply pointed to the spot where she had just been, which was now a disgusting snot green color.

"Oh, I see…but wait, since when do you save people from your pranks?" she inquired.

"Ah well, by the look on your face you were quite out of it so you probably wouldn't even have noticed the prank…it took away from the humor of it." He explained. Ophelia thanked him, and the two continued talking. Soon, they were walking around Hogsmeade, catching up on everything that had been happening after realizing they hadn't really talked since before the Yule Ball.

They were making their way back towards the Shrieking Shack to look over everything they had just bought in Zonko's. Suddenly, Ophelia stopped dead in her tracks dropping her bags on the ground, "That little prick!" she exclaimed.

Fred looked at her not sure what was going on, "Wha…" he started but soon saw what Ophelia was mad about. A little ways ahead of them stood Draco making out with Pansy. Fred quickly picked up Ophelia's dropped items, and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon let's go, he's not worth getting mad at." Fred said, as he turned Ophelia around. They hurriedly walked off just as Draco looked up in time to see a familiar head of purple hair leaving. "Damnit." He thought feeling a pang of regret for being caught with Pansy by Ophelia.


	19. The Final Event

***Warning this chapter is highly out of character, so if you don't like fan fictions that are extremely out of character, you may not want to read this, otherwise enjoy!***

A few months later the final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament was finally taking place. Ophelia, Fred, Amelia, Ron and Helena all sat together; soon the champions were called to their places.

Helena sat there shaking her legs nervously. "I didn't get to talk to him," she stammered. "I wanted to talk to him before the challenge."

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Ophelia assured Helena.

Skeptically, Helena agreed. She turned to the field, waiting for Cedric apprehensively.

Amelia and Ron sat nearby. Ron appeared to be slightly anxious.

"Fight or no fight," Ron commented, "he's still my best mate, even if we don't agree on everything." Ron answered Amelia's inclining look.

The champions took their places and Helena slightly tensed. Viktor and Harry ran into the maze, soon followed by her beloved Cedric. Fleur was last.

Flashes of light appeared above the maze several minutes after Harry entered. It almost looked like Helena was shaking.

"Cedric," she whispered frantically, praying he was okay. Minutes later a few teachers pulled Fleur's unconscious body from the maze, assuring the crowd she was okay.

"Don't worry he's fin, Helena." Ophelia said, patting her friend on the back. A burst of flame erupted in the maze now, followed by a flash of red light. Helena gasped, terrified by this point. More professors rushed into the maze.

A few moments later, Cedric appeared from the maze, smoldering. Helena gasped, and rushed to meet him.

"You're on fire," She said worriedly. He yelled, spinning in circles, trying to see the small flame that was on his butt.

"Hold still." She smacked his backside, putting out the flame. His eyes were wide and she blushed horribly.

Ophelia busted out laughing, as Amelia loudly yelled "Woohoo go Helena!!"

Helena came back up and sat with the disgruntled Cedric.

"So what happened?" Amelia asked Cedric, watching Helena examine his burnt clothes.

"Viktor wanted to set me aflame. I narrowly missed it," he explained. Helena frowned at him. "Well, I guess I didn't really miss it. Then, he tried to stun me. I hope Harry kicks his arse!" Ophelia broke down into a fit of giggles, as Amelia joined in.

Helena rolled her eyes. "That's hardly funny." She said, still tending to Cedric's wounds. Ophelia gave her a pointed glare. "Alright, maybe it was a little funny." She cracked a smile, unable to keep a straight face.

The girls quieted down, and waited in suspense. Minutes passed like hours and Amelia was starting to think that Ron was going to have a conniption. Fred encouragingly patted his brother on the back in support.

Suddenly the sky lit up like a million spotlights coming from above. There was a quick snap, and Harry appeared in the middle of the field, hovering over Krum's body crying.

"He was so hot!" Harry cried "Why must the good and hot die young?! Why Voldemort whhhhyyyy???!!!"

At that instant, Hermione and Cho stood up simultaneously, giving each other a quick glance before dashing to the deceased corpse that was once Krum.

Harry's shrills echoed in the background as Dumbledore carried him away bridal style. "Why, whhyyy??!!"

Cho had reached Krum's body first, Hermione about 10 seconds behind.

A nearby student named Toolisa Tooman cried out, "Oh snap! It's going down now!" Cho quickly zapped her with a killing curse, no one seemed to care. At that point, Hermione quickly attacked Cho's head with a menacing growl.

"He loved me more." Hermione squawked as she tried to kiss Krum's cold dead lips.

"Yeah right, because the nerdy attitude, crazy hair, and unibrow are so desirable."

"I do not have a unibrow!!"

The girls quickly stood up and started firing curses at each other head.

Hermione got hit in the center of the forehead and a big purple unibrow emerged.

Hermione hit Cho back and her ears soon grew to twice their original size.

"Take that bitch!" Hermione screamed.

Cho rebutted with a curse that apparently makes one gain weight. Hermione turned into a natural Shamu on the field.

Hermione let out a blood curdling scream and hit Cho smack center in the chest with a killing curse.

At that moment Snape appeared in his famous black "S" speedo, now accompanied by green spandex tights and an obviously fake silver torso. Hermione turned to see who had appeared behind her. "Miss Granger!!" he shouted.

By this time though, Hermione had already choked and died on her own vomit.

The girls stood staring at the scene before them in amazement. Amelia was eagerly filming the whole thing with her video camera while Ophelia dropped to the ground and starting rolling around in a fit of laughter, tears of joy streaming down her face. Helena just stared.

Slowly, Draco stood up and started the slow clap. The field burst into cheers and laughter. The students all then headed back to the castle, a perfect for a perfect day.


	20. Dumbledore's Eulogy

A few days later, the girls were convening in a deserted corridor, getting ready for the funeral ceremony of the 4 deceased students.

"You ready for Dumbledore's drab speech?" Amelia asked.

Ophelia rolled her eyes, "I've never been more ready in my life."

"What really happened anyway?" Helena questioned the girls.

"The dark lord is back," Amelia whispered. Ophelia stayed silent.

"In any case," Helena sighed, "It's time to go."

The three girls entered the great hall which was decorated in pure black. They took seats in the back where they could sit together. Dumbledore floated to the podium and loudly cleared his voice.

"Today," Dumbledore started, "We mourn the deaths of 3…"

"4," Snape interjected from behind.

"4 beloved students. Viktor Krum…the hot one, Cho Chang the one with the weird accent, Hermione Granger the nerd, and oh dear, who's that other girl again?"

"Toolisa Tooman…" Snape sighed.

Dumbledore's drab voice droned off, and fond memories started to appear in Snape's mind. Toolisa Tooman, he reminisced. Her beautiful blonde hair, her egotistical personality, her obsession with diet and exercise, everything about her invited him in. Her face, the way she looked, he couldn't resist it. He loved every minute that she'd stayed behind to finish make-up work.

Although she was a Gryffindor, she was his life. He remembered her OCD personality and how, just that one time, how he couldn't hold himself back. He had her in his arms and she was his, but she didn't reject him, in fact, she embraced it. With just one kiss, they were forever intertwined.

All of Snape's common sense told him it was wrong, she was a mere child. His heart's passion blinded this though. He remembered the time she'd made him a surprise birthday cake. No one had ever remembered his birthday before. If only she had been born earlier, he thought. No one would know the extent of their love, but now she was gone.

Dumbledore's voice increased in volume, waking Snape from his daydream.

"In conclusion, these great scholars will never be forgotten." Dumbledore finished. "Now, if everyone would please exit and return to the common rooms, I need to…err… prepare the bodies.

_**So that's it for this chapter. Check back for more updates soon! There's more to come. If you have suggestions for the plot or just want to comment, review or send us a message. This chapter is dedicated to the real-life Toolisa Tooman, our friend and peer, Alison T. (She loves Alan Rickman….I mean really really loves Alan Rickman!) Review and check back soon!! Thanks! – Net of TwinkleNetSpartaProductions**_


	21. Party Planning

The girls left the Great Hall, and quickly made their way to the astronomy tower. They sat down and gave each other quiet glances.

"Not to be morbid, guys, but woohoo! I just realized it's the end of the year!" Amelia blurted.

"Don't worry, I don't think it's morbid. After all, I was laughing after they all died." Ophelia replied.

Helena gave her a slight disapproving glance. "It's not exactly a laughing moment even if we dislike them…a lot." She gave the others a tiny smirk.

Ophelia grinned slyly, "oh c'mon, you have to be happy that the annoying Cho is out of the picture."

She looked a little sheepish. "Yeah…"

A smile grew on Amelia's face, "I'm just glad that the whole school thinks that Harry is Gay."

"Thinks?" Helena giggled. "We all know he is!"

"I for one am just happy that Snape added to his speedo outfit." Ophelia laughed.

Amelia snickered, but Helena groaned. "I don't want to see any of it."  
"But Toolisa would," commented Amelia, "Ah poor Snape!"

Ophelia jumped up suddenly and clapped, "Guys, we should have an end of the year/death party!"

"Yeah," Amelia agreed, "It's morbid _and_ fun."

"I dunno guys, that is pretty morbid. Maybe just an 'end of the year party' would be nice." Helena added in.

"Psh, nice? Whose the girl that spilled punch on Cho?" Ophelia snorted.

"True." Helena sighed.

"So! Party! When? Where?" Amelia interjected.

"Hmm, how about in two days and in here, I am sure the twins can help us get supplies." Ophelia replied.

"Alright," Helena added, "who's on the a-list?"

"Not Krum, Cho, Hermione, or Toolisa!" Amelia snorted.

Ophelia giggled, "Snape isn't invited either, plus I think he is in mourning."

"Well on a more serious note, let's see…" Amelia continued. "Ron, Fred, George, Cedric, and any friends they have of course…"

"And no Draco." Ophelia commented.

"Aw, but why not?" Helena pouted.

"Because I said so," she retorted.

"Here," Amelia smiled, holding a notebook. "I've got a list, and Draco is NOT on it. I'll send out invites ASAP!"

Ophelia nodded before leaving. As soon as her back was turned, Helena grabbed the list and scribbled Draco's name at the bottom. "Do it," she giggled, "You have to."

"Yep was planning on it!" Amelia grinned evilly. "I'll take care of it. Do you think maybe you could get some stuff for the party?" She reached into her pocket and handed Helena 20 galleons.

She smiled, "I've been looking for a reason to hang with Fred and George." Standing she dusted off her clothes. "I'll go as soon as Charms is over."

"Right-o" Amelia winked, "Sounds good, I've got to run off to do these invitations. I'm finished with all my major exams, so I have nothing but time."

The two girls headed down the stairs and then waved as they went their separate ways.


	22. The Talk

**Ophelia was walking back to the Slytherin Common Room after leaving the Astronomy Tower. She was walking past an empty classroom when someone grabbed her arm, pulling her inside as the door closed behind her.**

"**What the bloody hell----" she started but stopped when she saw a familiar head of pale blonde hair in front of her.**

"**I don't have time for this Draco." she said as she turned to open the door.**

**Draco grabbed Ophelia's hand pulling her away from the door, "Look this is important, ok?" he replied.**

"**What do you want to tell me how much you like me again, and kiss me so you don't have to talk to me for awhile again?" she retorted, sarcasm clear in her words. "Or possibly you want to say those things again so you can go make out with Pansy a few days later."**

**A look of hurt crossed Draco's face, "No, will you please just stop being impossible and talk to me for a few minutes?" he asked. She sighed and made her way to a desk, setting down on it, and waited to see what he wanted to talk about.**

**He took a seat on the desk across from her, and ran his hand through his hair before finally saying anything, "Voldemort is back." he stated.**

"**I know." she responded barely above a whisper, the fact that he was back had been weighing on her mind since the final event of the tournament.**

"**What are you going to do?" he asked.**

**Ophelia shook her head, as she stood up and walked to the nearest window, she began to trace shapes on the glass before finally answering, "I don't know why does it matter?"**

"**You know why it matters…he is your godfather, you'll be expected to fight on his side when the time comes. What do you think your friends are going to think when it happens, you know which side they're on." he explained.**

"**Of course I know what side they'll pick," She rested her head against the cool glass, she had heard the exact same thing from her parents, it was starting to feel like it was all she would hear, and it was beginning to annoy her, "Am I just suppose to stop talking to them, and have my only friend be Goyle?" she asked, as she began to get slightly annoyed.**

**Draco noticed this, and walked over to Ophelia placing his hand on her shoulder, "You know that it would be best if you did, but I won't tell you to stop being their friend, just be careful you don't put them in danger of Voldemort." he responded. Ophelia felt weighed down by the stress of the situation, and turned to rest her head against Draco's chest. **

**He quietly stroked her hair for a few minutes and Ophelia couldn't help but feel comfortable, though at the same time she felt awkward. "Thanks Draco, but I really need to go now I have some work I need to finish." Ophelia said, not wanting to stay too long in case something would happen, like another kiss, she didn't need anymore stress then she was already experiencing. **

**Draco nodded, "Just remember what I told you about being careful, and try to decide what's best over the summer."**

**Ophelia rolled her eyes, she should have known he wouldn't act sweet for too long. She quickly exited the room, and decided to go to the library to work on her final DADA essay that would be due the next day.**


	23. Invitations

Once the girls had parted, Amelia was quickly dashing off to the Gryffindor common room to get supplies. It just so happened that her cousin Jill had gotten her a nice stationary kit the past Christmas. Amelia was actually glad she had an excuse to use it.

There were all varieties of paper and parchment, but she decided to go with pale lavender for the invitations.

"Okay," she murmured to herself, "who's on the list?" She began to scribble down names on a side list to check off as she went. She began to write with her quill on the first invite. "_You're cordially invited to take part in an end of the year party hosted by Ophelia, Amelia, and Helena. It will be in the Astronomy Tower at 7 p.m. tomorrow evening. No RSVP is needed. Feel free to bring any friends that are looking for a good time!" _

"That should do it!" Amelia smiled as she put a charm on the quill to do the rest of the work. She thoughtfully watched the quill scrawling out precise letters at warp speed. Within a few minutes, all of the invites were completed.

Amelia then gathered the handful of lavender papers and began parading through the corridors, looking for their recipients. While turning a corner, Amelia ran smack into Ron, who was happy to see Amelia.

"Wotcher got there?" Ron mumbled, his mouth seemingly filled with some sort of candy sweet.

"Oh!" Amelia smiled, pecking him on the cheek, "These are invites. Helena, Ophelia, and I decided that everyone needs a litter cheering up, and it's about time for an end of the year party."

Ron swallowed his candy. "You sure that's a good idea, considerin' all that's happened?"

Amelia's face washed over from cheer to concern. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Why wouldn't it be? I mean, honestly Ron, everyone around here looks like they're all on death row. Couldn't Hogwarts use a little cheering up? I think so."

"Well," Ron nodded in contemplation, "I suppose you're right. You're so smart and considerate Amelia, that's why I love you." Ron put out his arms and took the invites from her. "Here, I'll help you pass them out."

"Great!" Amelia smiled. The two walked the corridors together slowly finding people to hand them out to.

In about a half an hour, all the invites were out. "Who else is left Amelia?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Honestly, you've almost invited half the school."

"Nah not really. Take into consideration that half of them won't even show up." Amelia reassured.

"So who are these last few for?" Ron gestured to the now small pile of envelopes in his arms.

"Oh." Amelia responded. "Those are just extras. I'll take them." Amelia glanced at her watch. "Oh bugger, Ron, it's time for your divination class."

"Oh! You're right!" Ron seemed to burst into instant movement after mention of the time. "Thanks, Amelia," he gave her a sloppy, quick kiss. "You always keep me in line. I've gotta go, I don't want Trelawny to use me as her test subject again!"

"Later," Amelia called after him as he dashed up a flight of stairs. He waved in response.

'Now,' Amelia thought to herself, 'time for the most important invite of all.' Amelia quick and stealthily made her way down to the dungeons, where she would hopefully run into Malfoy. Sure enough, as soon as she rounded towards the potions classroom, Amelia found Draco with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Draco." Amelia shouted from down the hall, rushing towards him. He gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you want Robinson?" he coldly uttered.

"Um." Amelia felt slightly intimidated. "Ophelia, well she…I…um—"

"Ophelia?" Draco inclined, a smirk growing on his face. "What about her."

Amelia felt a little warmth grow inside her. Draco did like Ophelia, she could just tell. She quickly pushed an invitation into his hands. "Here. We're having a party. She might not have mentioned it, but she was too shy to give this to you. Hope that you'll come." Amelia quickly rattled out before turning on her heel and dashing back upstairs.

Downstairs in the dungeons, Draco smiled. "Ophelia." He whispered.


	24. Party Supplies

Helena and George wandered down through Hogsmeade together, enjoying the day out and not being noticed by anyone as students. Their mission had been to purchase supplies for the party. The two of them both carried several bags of decorations and some small snacks. She knew the house elves would be willing to help supply the rest of the food. Judging by the setting sun, it was almost time for the them to return to school, anyway.

"So, why couldn't Fred come along?" Helena asked, still laughing from one of his jokes.

George shrugged. "I think he had some _plans_ with Angelina." He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Oh, yeah," she realized. "I forgot about his secret crush... or not-so-secret crush, really, seeing as we all know about it. Is he finally going to tell her, then?"

"Not sure. They did go to the Yule Ball together." George grinned. "Enough about him, though. What about you? I haven't talked to you in awhile. Isn't your boyfriend going to be jealous you were with me all day?"

She paused. She wasn't sure. Her and Cedric hadn't talked as much the past two days, which was different for them. Then again, they weren't exactly the most talkative people, especially around each other.

Maybe she should discuss it with Ophelia and Amelia to see if they had noticed anything. No, she thought. They had their own things to deal with and she didn't want to bother them with her worries. Besides, it was probably something she should talk to him about and make sure everything was alright between them. She silently wondered if he was alright. Was something bothering him? Had she done something? Or maybe she was just being her usual self, worried and nervous.

"Helena?" The red-head waved his hand before her face. "Still with me?"

"Huh?" She shook her head. "Yeah, of course. Just thinking."

"You're frowning. Is everything alright? Do I need to prank someone to cheer you up?" He wore a cheesy grin. "Or juggle? I'm getting pretty good at juggling." She giggled. "I could sing and dance, you know?" The goof twirled around before her.

"Please, no," she smirked. "It would scar the poor people here."

He pouted. "I'm not that horrible, am I?"

"No," replied Helena, ruffling his hair, "but they would need a little therapy treatment."

"Ouch. Your friends are such a bad influence."

"Ah, but I love them." Realization struck Helena. "Snap! I forgot that they'd asked me to find entertainment, too."

Still acting goofy, George spun around again. As he lost his footing, he grabbed her to prevent himself from falling down, but instead, they both toppled to the ground. She rolled off of him awkwardly.

She turned her head away, hiding her blush. "Um..." Her thoughts quickly went to her boyfriend Cedric, and she tried to regain her composure. George stood up and extended a hand to her, but she ignored it and stood up on her own.

They both began picking up the supplies that were now dispersed here and there on the ground. It looked like it would take awhile. There were several joke items that he had insisted would make the party "interesting" scattered about their feet. A few colorful streamers had unrolled down the street.

"This is ridiculous," Helena muttered, pulling out her wand. She clearly pronounced the spell she often used to easily clean her room, making everything go back to its original place. The supplies refilled the bags and even a discarded broom outside of one of the shops flew back into its place.

"So, entertainment?" George inquired, attempting to ease the still uncomfortable atmosphere between them. "You, uh, mean like music or something?" She nodded, and he smiled, coming up with an idea. "How about The Woodies?"

A look of pure confusion appeared on her face. "The what now?"

"The Woodies. It's Oliver Wood's band that he started up not too long after leaving Hogwarts. Fred and I saw them perform over the summer. Not too bad, actually, though I'd never figured Oliver for a rockstar."

"Can you get them to play?"

"For you three? I don't see why not."

She grinned. "Thanks. The Woodies," she giggled. "What kind of bloody name is that?" They laughed loudly as they continued back to the castle.


End file.
